Doctor Who: An Experience
by Harry Uchiha Potter
Summary: A SI one shot regarding the death of the 10th Doctor


Doctor Who: An Experience

**A/N This is a quick one shot with a self-insert. I wrote this to simply get it down and thought I would share this with other Doctor who fans.**

He stood in the shadows as The Doctor, in his blue suit and running shoes, stood opposite the Time Lords with a gun in his hands.

The young man in the corner, was a stark contrast to The Doctor, his face covered by a mask and wearing a black suit with a black shirt. He had a sombre air around him as though he was at a funeral. He knew what was coming, he had seen it a several times and each time he felt as though some thing was forever lost within him.

As he stood he couldn't help the slight shiver that ran down his spine as he thought of where he was and who he was standing in a room with. It was one thing watching videos or in his case episodes of The Doctors adventures but they never really encapsulated his presence, standing in the same room the young man felt the sheer magnitude of The Doctors presence and he understood why his enemies called him The Oncoming Storm, why some of the most feared beings in the universe trembled at the mere mention of his name and why his companions never seemed to truly fear for their lives even in the most trying of situations, because standing here in the presence of The Doctor he truly felt as everything would be fine even though he knew what would happen.

He watched as The Doctor destroyed the generator that was opening the Time War and watched as it was sealed. As he watched he couldn't stop the tears that fell as The Doctor shouted in joy at surviving only to see his face fall as Wilfred knocked four times signalling the end.

Time had passed quite quickly, it seemed only yesterday to the young man that he was in his room lamenting the passing of the 10th Doctor. Then quite inexplicably he found himself on the street in the dark watching as little blobs of white floated into the sky. He had no idea what had happened only that he was now presented with a golden opportunity because while he may have no idea of what had happened he knew where he was, He had somehow found himself within the Doctor Who universe and while he wished to travel with The Doctor he knew he wasn't in the best of physical health and would most likely end up as dead weight or plain dead.

He had then gone to his nearest hospital and claimed amnesia and following several test and close to a month in hospital it was deemed he was an anomaly as he didn't even have a DNA match with anyone in the database. He then spent several months getting situated in his new life and while he wouldn't miss his family as he wasn't emotionally attached to them due to certain circumstances, he didn't really know what to do with his new life.

It was during this period of time that he came up with his idea of simply preventing the 10th Doctors death by allowing Wilfred to die. The young man spent quite some time finding where the mansion was where his Doctor would die and he then waited for the day in which he would save The Doctor.

It was during the waiting for everything to kick off that he started to think why did he want to save this particular incarnation of The Doctor? Why was it that he was willing to risk his life to save this Doctor? Why not let things play out as they should? Because it wasn't that he hated the next Doctor in fact he quite liked him so why was he willing to do this?

He honestly had no idea only that he felt that the 10th Doctor had more to do and now that The Doctor was a real person he wanted to prevent his current incarnation from dying even if only for a short while. Because even when he had seen it acted he was brought to tears over the anguish on the 10th Doctors face as he gave his life to save Wilfred and the short snippet at the end in which he said he didn't want to go had cut straight threw him. Thinking on these things he hardened his resolve to save The Doctor even if he had to let Wilfred die after all in his own words he was just an old man.

Time past and the day had come for when he would save The Doctor. Taking precaution against turning into a copy of The Master he locked himself in a metal bunker just on the outskirts of the mansion with a fingerprint scanner that would only work for himself. Luckily it seemed The Masters device didn't work on him for whatever reason but he still didn't leave the bunker, he didn't want to be caught by The Master as he remembered what happened to Donna Noble.

Watching out of the bulletproof glass he saw Gallifrey appear in the sky and he decided to risk it, opening the door and running into the mansion the young man encountered no one and by some twist of fate came upon the confrontation between The Doctor, The Master and The Time Lords and seeing as no one was paying him any attention he slowly sidled into one of the darkened corners.

The young man's heart broke because it was one thing seeing someone act out an emotional scene it was another thing to witness it first hand and as he watched The Doctor argue and rail against his upcoming death he acted.

He ran forward, pulled out some handcuffs he had stolen and proceeded to tackle The Doctor to the floor. He ignored Wilfred banging and shouting in his cage as he managed to handcuff The Doctor with both his hands behind his back. While he would congratulate himself on a good job he decided to take an extra measure, he pulled another pair of handcuffs all the while ignoring The Doctors struggling and questions and Wilfred's incessant banging. He proceeded to handcuff The Doctor's feet together and only then did he get up off him.

He turned his back to The Doctor and tried his best to ignore the questions coming from The Doctor instead he stated in a voice thick with emotion stated "You can't die, not yet."

As he walked towards Wilfred he saw the timer state that there was a minute left before the chamber was flooded with radiation. It was only now standing in front of the man he had sentenced to death did the young man feel remorse because what was he doing?, he was sentencing to the death the grandfather of the companion The Doctor owed more to than anyone else and it was as the clock was ticking down that he realised what he had to do.

Instead of freeing The Doctor to open the door he decided to step in himself. As he pressed the button and watched Wilfred step out and run towards The Doctor in order to help him up, he lamented the fact that he never got to travel with The Doctor but he smiled to himself because while he may have not have travelled he certainly had an adventure thanks to The Doctor.

The last sight the young man had before succumbing to the pain and radiation was off The Doctor, eyes wide in understanding of what had happened, being supported by Wilfred.

**A/N This was just a quick one shot that I had to get out and for the people interested in my other story I have only a week more before I update that and thanks for reading.**


End file.
